The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In electronic circuits, first-in-first-out (FIFO) circuitry is often used for flow control and buffering. For example, in communications and networking, bridges, routers and switches use FIFO circuitry to hold data packets that are in route to a given destination. The FIFO circuitry can be implemented using various memory circuits, such as flip-flops, latches, random access memory (RAM) and the like.